Lost Son
by Splendont
Summary: AU. In the middle of war, Kumogakure finds a blond, blue eyed boy, who has a very close resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage. Disclaimer: I do not own the Cover picture or Naruto in any shape or form.


**Before you read this story you should know: **

**1. Naruto and Minato will not be meeting in a while so if you want them to meet soon then this is not that story.**

**2. Kami Tenso is Transfer God or God Transfer if you look at it with english gramar. I made up this god so don't go searching for him in wiki. **

**3. I do not intend to have any shippings. I like them but I want everyone to enjoy my story and not read it because I ship NaruHina or something like that. **

**4. Things may seem confusing (it's not to me because I know where I am going with story). If it is things will be cleared up in later chapters. **

**5. There are two Naruto's. One from the world we know of and the other one from the AU world. I did that intentionally and you will find out why in later chapters.**

**6. This is AU so characters may be younger or older. Most follow their original age. Also The war is not the Third Great Shinobi War. It is a just a war that I placed there. I don't know much about the Third Great Shinobi war so I decided not to write about that one and just write about my own war. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._ **

. . .

The village was quiet and in slumber. The civilians lay and close their eyes to enter their dream worlds. The waging war was of no threat to their tranquility. It was peace at its finest, even the most uncanny of disturbances could not pry the sleeping forms from their peace. However those who weren't asleep told a different story.

Kumogakure had been in the war for a total of two years. The weary soldiers had no idea why they would be in war, they had no reason to fight for the lost fools of Iwagakure, but they did. So in the middle of the battle field they fought those who wore the leaf symbol and they were losing, terribly. But a large power had stopped the leaf ninja from taking any more action against their foes. They stopped in the middle of battle and looked up at the sky in horror as it glowed a deep crimson. It was only a second, but a second was enough.

What looked like a man came crashing down on their battlefield, killing them. The man stood on his feet, limping slightly. He seemed unaware of the dead bodies that lingered where he had landed. "We have to find him, before it's too late." The figure said into the crisp night air. He waited a moment before he said more."If we don't, this world could be in danger too."

The man looked as if he was meeting death. A small smile spread on his lips as he waited once more for a reply. "I don't remember, but if what you said is true then I might as well help here." With a look back at the damage he caused he frowned. The slight smile fading from his chapped lips."We don't have time before it completely takes effect. Let's go."

With that he faded into the trees.

. . .

"I purpose we all sign a peace treaty. This act of war is senseless." A man in his late twenties inquired. He kept a stoic look on his face but made sure that it didn't give off the wrong effect. His blues eyes somehow managed to smile in front of his enemies, however he couldn't keep a frown on his lips.

A woman who appeared to be in her late teens nodded in agreement. "War is foolish, and by having it we are putting innocent villagers at risk and having shinobi die for a useless reason." She said proudly, swinging her red hair to the side and giving a smile to the men around her. "Besides, it's tiring filling out paperwork. And because of this war, I've had double the work I'd rather not have."

One man with a dark skin complexion gave her a once over and scoffed. "Aren't you took young, Mizukage, to be a leader of a war." He spat out the last words with venom and hate. The teen only furrow her brow and rolled her eyes.

"May I remind you that I am the only reason for your people's water source not mention all of the materials we gave you to rebuild your village's _great_ city. Raikage I am agreeing to this idea so that we don't have kill each other!" She snapped. The stubborn Raikage only shook his head.

"It is futile. You and your acquaintance are only afraid of the sheer power that Kumogakure and Iwagakure posses. We are of no threat to your countries if you just give up." An older man, with a big nose and graying hair said matter-of-factly. The teen only huffed and crossed her arms.

The blue eyed man narrowed his eyes at the older one and shook his head. "It has been two year of useless fighting and you still rant on about war. What good is winning if everyone ends up dead?" He said, keeping his cool but still let a little venom come out of his words.

The Raikage scoffed. "Minato, your only reasoning for ending a war would be because you're predecessor could not do just that. You want to be the good guy, may I remind you how many times your Sandaime tried to be the good guy. Now he's six feet under and nothing but bones!" The tension in the air got thicker and the Raikage directed his attention at the teen. "And you! You're only here because you joined a war that your predecessor could not finish either. You joined something that a little girl would never be able to finish on her own and you are scared that if this war continues it could mean the end of you!" He roared and slammed his fist into the wooden table making a dent.

The blue eyed man was not shaken but his companion was. She looked over to him and he gave her a reassuring smile then turning his attention back to his two enemies. "I see," He sighed. "This meeting is over. Please, Raikage, Tsuchikage, leave _immediately_. Mizukage, you are free to stay for the night along with your companions."

The two foes didn't hesitate and hurried out of the room while the Mizukage stayed in her place and pouted. "Ugh, those blockheads will never be able to see what this war is doing to our lives." She muttered then turned to the man and bowed to him. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I assume you'd want to plan another meeting." Her question came out more like a statement. The Hokage could only give her a curt nod. "Then I will back at noon to discuss this. Have a fair evening." She said and headed out the door.

When he determined that she was gone he sighed and cupped his face in his hands. The war had put so many odd things into perspective for him. He realized that he was indeed doing a more than fair job at being the Yondaime Hokage, however as husband he wouldn't even be ranked in the top millions.

He sighed once more and got up from the wooden chair, threw on his Hokage jacket and headed out of the building and into the crisp air of the October night. The trees leaves had turned a dull yellow and orange and fell onto the concrete. He crushed the dying leaves under his heel as he headed home. He was determined to be a better husband and be there for his wife.

As walked down the quiet streets of his village he thought about exactly how it happened. How had he fallen so low. He had no memory of being so dull and cold towards his wife until…the thought that entered his mind made his eyes glisten with unshed tears. He didn't bother to wipe them away and even allowed one to slip pass down his cheek and onto the concrete. Soon one tear became two then eight and they began to multiply.

The tears slid down his cheeks easily as if they belonged on his cheekbone. He stopped as he reached the door to his estate. The house was too big for him and even his wife. It had seemed perfect only months ago. He groaned as the thought kept lurching itself into his mind.

He put a finger on his keyhole and pump chakra into it. The door soon opened and he closed it behind him. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his coat. "I'm home," He muttered into the open space. Like usual there was no reply.

He walked up the stairs and past all of the doors that had no significance until he passed a familiar room. The childish letters on the door spelled out "Uzumaki Naruto." A collage of drawings were spread on the door. He could only stare at the door in sadness and wonder. He wondered how it'd be if he was still with them, he wondered how he look, how tall how he'd be. He wondered if he'd gain his mother's hot headed temper or his silent one.

He mentally slapped himself and backed away from the door. He hated the quiet his house left him with. It always left him thinking, wondering what could've happen, however he would not be getting his only child back. That fate had long since been determined ever since they found him, cold, bruised and bloodied.

Minato hurried towards the end of hall as the pictures entered his mind. He knocked on the door and waited as he heard the rustle of covers and someone muttering "I'm coming." They fumbled with the lock and then opened the door. Minato could only gaze at the woman before him. He wanted to say something however he had no words to explain how sorry he was since their last fight.

_He punched the wall with such force that the pieces began to crumble. "You were suppose to watch him!" He shouted at the woman in front of him She frowned at him and allowed her own temper to show._

"_Minato I was! I was with him and all of a sudden he was gone. I reacted as fast as I could." She whispered the last part. Her eyes downcast as tears brimmed in her eyes. "I tried." She muttered brushing her long red hair with her palm._

_He frowned at her. "Whatever Kushina!" He snapped as he made his way to the staircase. He then stopped and turned to her. "This is your fault you know." She looked at him with surprise and hurt in her eyes. But mostly surprise. He too was surprised and even sorry however anger was more than the two combined._

_He soon shuffled out of the area and went to his office._

Kushina's blue eyes peered up at him. He could see how tired she looked and felt a pang of guilt in his chest. If hadn't said that, that night she wouldn't have locked herself in the room every night. He also wouldn't have woken her.

She gave him a half hearted smile and opened the door wider so he could enter the room. She had kicked him out of their room he had been too thick headed and proud to come and even say a simple apology. He could be so stubborn at times.

He walked into the room and looked around in horror and yet amusement. It resembled Kushina so much, dirty and unorganized.

He stood for only a moment before laughing. He didn't laugh because of the room, but because of how much the room symbolized his life. He wasn't organized with his work, always putting important things aside and handling more small task. Like for instance when he set up a meeting for Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure to come and talk about the war when he should've gotten things settled with his wife. Sure war was important, but what good was he if he had this war on his shoulders and no one to come home to and vent to.

Kushina gave him an odd look and he waved her off, taking very long strides towards her. Once he was close enough towards her he embraced in a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He sputtered out. He must've said it about ten times more before Kushina hushed him with a kiss on the lips.

"It's okay," She whispered to him and gave him a small smile. He returned it with his signature grin.

. . .

The Raikage stormed into the building with a scowl on his face. He had no intentions of having anyone disrupt him and wasn't willing to stop for the reporters. They asked silly questions like 'Is the war ending?' 'What did the Yondaime Hokage declare his presence for?' and his person faviorte 'How is Konohagakure?' To say the least the Raikage had only been _near _Konohagakure and two days ago he actually stepped past those borders. He made him feel a weird, and even dirty inside.

He only pushed past the reporters, getting sick of his thoughts and gave them his pointed look then headed back towards his office where he needed to be. He barged in with a grim look on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. Two of his most specially trained spies awaited him.

"What happened?" He asked as he scanned the room. A wicked and mischievous smile spread onto one of the spies lips. It was contagious and the Raikage only smiled in response.

"Follow us, Hokage-sama." He said and the Raikage did just that. They hurried back outside where the thick of Reporters waited for them. A small dull ache in the Raikage's head made him groan as he passed them but he learned over the years not to let reporters get the best of him.

The escape the horde of reporters and headed back near the gates of his village this made the Raikage frown. It must've been really important because he was rarely hauled out of his village down to the K.P.C (Kumogakure protection center.) He had only been there once, and bad memories were at every turn of that place.

They entered the small confines of K.P.C and walked down the halls. Only six people worked at K.P.C. Those six people were specially trained at their jobs and did their jobs. They walked past them and the six saluted then turned back to work.

Little people of Kumogakure knew of the K.P.C. It was a quiet facility and it wasn't really a protection center. The K.P.C was more like a hostage center for important people that the Raikage's men had taken, however it wasn't a torture and interrogation center either. Kumogakure brainwashed and trained very elite shinobi. They then took them out to the world of war to be in their benefit.

The stopped at a door which was very secure. The Raikage was almost giddy with delight. Whoever it was they must've been good and he couldn't wait! It was like unwrapping a present for him. Anything that could do him _any_ good was welcome.

The two spies did some signs and opened a seal which allowed the door to open. It was dark inside. He could see some shadows here and there but otherwise it was very hopeless to even try to see who it was. Before he could demand the light to be turned on one of the spies turned it on raveling his…prize?

A child no older than six was sound asleep on the hard bed tied up and confined. He had golden locks that resembled one of his greatest enemies however..."What the hell!" He shouted and slammed his fist in the metal door. The child stirred however he couldn't care less. "What the hell did bring me? A damn kid?" He asked allowed, even though it was obvious. He was expecting them to be frightened and apologize however before he knew it they were knocked on cold on the ground.

Alarms blared and the Raikage furrowed his brows at the kid. The kid was a spit image of his worst enemy, Namikaze Minato.

Two more Shinobi, who had been one of the few he hired barged into the room. The boy glanced at them before putting his hands in a very familiar sign. "Kai!"

The walls began to shake and pieces crumbled to the floor. The blast knocked out the Raikage's shinobi, a few of his best shinobi. He could now see why the two spies brought him the kid. A dead look alike of Namikaze Minato and a very strong shinobi.

The kid looked only a little scared but not drained. The Raikage smiled as he took slow steps towards the young boy.

The Raikage knocked the boy out and smiled down at him. A young boy managing to knock out all of his K.P.C staff including his two elite shinobi. He shook his as if it were impossible, and carried the blonde to the hospital, admitting him in as an orphan.

The Raikage waited outside of the hospital of his village. The young boy had managed to wound four of his shinobi, one of them being an elite shinobi. However he wasn't the slightest bit mad at the young boy. He was proud.

He had found a prodigy, someone that would be feared in his village and he couldn't wait to encounter him again. If the Raikage was right about who the boy was though, then he'd have to go through more work to make sure the young brat wasn't found in his village.

He frowned as he thought about how could this affect the child. The Raikage was not a heartless bastard at heart. He was only like that when he needed to show his power, and that was usually all of the time. However if the blonde was who he thought him to be then the Raikage would be depriving him of his family and friends back in his home.

The Raikage let out a weary sigh and let his palms cover his face. It had been a long day and he needed rest.

He marched back into the hospital and went to the front desk. The woman smiled up at him and he frowned at her. "Allow the young boy that was just admitted here to stay the whole night please. I will get him in the morning." He said, his voice was soft and that was rare, however the demand in his voice had not faded.

The woman nodded and the Raikage made his way out of the hospital and back to his home where he'd have much to sleep to do.

. . .

The man danced with the wind as he made it to his destination. A village he had been to before stood in his view. He didn't remember why he had been there just that he had been. He furrowed his brows at the village. He looked confused and bewildered. "What the...?" He then soon remembered and frowned. The effects of his memory were wearing off. He needed to find him soon. He hopped off the large rock he had been standing on for some time and dashed past the gates into Kumogakure where he knew he would find him.

He had been successful in passing the gate guards. He then lingered in the shadows as he made his way to the hospital. He had almost forgotten once again, and knew that no more time could be wasted.

"If things are still the same here as they were back home, then I'll just track him." He mumbled. He hid in a dark room, concealing his chakra. He sat in there for a moment before his eyelids light up in orange and pupils soon became slit.

He could it feel the familiar chakra and thanked Kami that things were somewhat the same. He then ran off towards the blonde he was searching for.

The doors were closed and he quietly opened them. He made his way into the room to see only one bed. There were confines on the boy and he couldn't help but frown. Taking a deep breath he quickly went by his side. "It's now or never."

In his pouch he pulled out a very complex seal. He drew in a shaky breath and released it. He did the hand signs slowly as he tried to remember. It was like trying to say a word on the tip of his tongue, he was peeved. With his memories being of no help he called to the one person who had always been there, even if at one point the creature had tried to manipulate him once.

"Help me out!" he hissed. Soon enough the hand signs came to him as if he had known them all his life. He bit his thumb and placed it on the seal. The hospital walls shook as the deity behind him soon came to existence.

The deity soon plunged it's hand into the man's soul. He took the man's soul and placed it into the blondes on the bed who was confined. The deity then created multiple hand signs and smashed his hand onto the young boy's stomach.

The boy lurched up and his eyes shot opened showing crimson. The deity then began to do multiple hand signs. The boy began to scream and yell at his chakra reserves that were twisting in different directions. He heart rate increased and his airways seemed to not get enough oxygen.

"Damn," The deity said as it continued to try and control the chakra that was seeping into the boy's reservers. Soon enough though the boy calmed down. He had bruises on his forearms and some a cut that had been made because him moving around and scraping his arms on the glass table that rest right beside his bed.

The deity did then did the last step. His fingers lit up with purple chakra and he softly spoke. "_Soul Transfer_ complete."

Nurses at the moment rushed in the room and looked at the bruises that had boy gotten in wonder. The deity was nowhere to be found.

. . .

"**Damn Kit that was a close call." **A beast said behind a thick red cage. It's golden eyes looked over at the man. The beast had to admit, he didn't believe they would make it. Somehow they did with the help of the _KamiTensō._

The man in front of him let out a yawn and looked out in the plain mind that had been. "Hopefully we can help. I don't have much time in here either." The man whispered looking over the mind in wonder. "Hey, I've got a question Kyuubi."

"**If you wanna leave then that's going to be impossible." **The beast said dryly.

The man shook his head and smiled at the beast. "No, I think I found out another way we can help, but I need to know this first..."

The Kyuubi hearing the man's thought smiled widely. "**You're not as dense as they say Kit. Hell yeah we could do that." **

The man grinned at the beast and sat in the plain mindscape. "Now all that's left is waiting." He said and looked out into the plain mindscape. He had submitted himself into another person, however unlike his dad, he'd be sure to guide the young one until he was gone.

A part of him felt like he was vanishing, which was true. He'd be gone in a few years, but he knew that this was the best he could do until he had no control of his memories whatsoever. He sighed and leaned back onto the fox.

"**This is it, Naruto. Let's make sure we pay those bastards back for what they've done!"**

. . .

_It seems that our hero has made his way into another Universe trying to stop something that happened in his world. Will he be successful or will he lose his memory before he can help? And what of the Raikage? What will he do with young blonde? Will he return him to his home or will he make the young boy a prodigy who will the war for him? And what of Kushina the other Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? How will she be affected by the transfer? _

_Wait for the next chapter to see what happens. _


End file.
